


Fridays

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: A friendly classmate makes a jealous JonathanWarnings: Almost smutRequest: in the jonathan byers x reader fic “red light special” you mentioned something about a close call smut scene in jonathan’s car but it was “a story for another time” can we hear that story? :^)Could you do one where Jonathan Byers sees you talking to another male classmate casually but he thinks it’s flirting and he gets super jealous and shows you (😏) that you’re his girl?? I just love him so much lol





	Fridays

The nice thing about Friday’s was that it closed the hectic school week, and led to the two very quick days of relaxation. The bad thing about Fridays was that the last class of the day was photography. For Jonathan, that sounded like a dream come true. His favorite class on his favorite day, spent with his favorite girl. But things never work out perfectly. The photography teacher was all about pushing students out of their comfort zones. He was known for making the shy students the center of attention, making the outspoken students stand behind the camera, and pairing up students with others they’d never talk to.

This wasn’t an issue for (Y/n) though. While she loved working with Jonathan (not only because he was her boyfriend, but also he ensured she’d get a good grade), she loved meeting new people and learning from others. While she wasn’t outspoken, she was quite talkative. Making friends wasn’t a major problem, as she was easy to get along with.

As the new photography unit started, the teacher decided a change was in order. (Y/n) was paired up with Carl, a student she had never talked to or seen before, and Jonathan with Maggie. As you switched seats so that you were with Carl, you could feel Jonathan’s gaze never leaving you.

Jonathan was a protective boyfriend, but you could never tell from the way he acted or talked. He was the silent type no matter what; and if he had a problem or was jealous, he would never outright tell you. The lingering gaze was the only sign you had that he was jealous.

As you worked with Carl, you could feel Jonathan burning holes into your back. Not in a malicious way, but Jonathan was so attached to you. Looking over your shoulder, you locked eyes with Jonathan. Gesturing with your head, you basically told him with your eyes “get back to work Jonathan or I swear to god I will ignore you for an entire week”. Somehow that little head tilt was enough to get him back to work

Once the final bell rang, Jonathan packed his bags as quickly as possible and ran over to you, leading you to his car. The second you both got settled in his car and he pulled away from the school, you finally confronted him.

“Jonathan Byers! What the hell is your damage? Why can’t you just let me work on a group project without you burnin’ holes into my head!” Jonathan looked over at you with a sad expression adorning his face. “Don’t give me that look please, you look like a kicked puppy like that,” you could tell that your comment got a light smile out of him.

His driving slowed down for a bit, as he pulled to a nearly abandoned part of the road. Unbuckling his seatbelt, you turned his whole body to face you, and you noticed the subtle tears sitting in his eyes.

“Oh Johnny, come here baby,” you pulled him closer to you for a tight comforting hug, “Listen I’m not mad, I just don’t want you hangin’ around me like a lost puppy all the time. You gotta learn to work with other people, and work on your own okay?” you finished off your mini pep-talk with a light kiss on his lips. He moved up, placing a hand on your cheek to deepen the kiss.

That light kiss turned to him pushing your seat back so he was practically on your lap. You both went back and forth nipping at each other, then going in. His tongue slipped in your mouth, and you kissed him back. Jonathan could never get over how dizzying you made him feel during times like this. His lips traveled up and down your neck, not missing a spot for placing hickeys. Unbuttoning the top part of your blouse, he placed little kisses, which then turned to more hickeys, on your upper chest.

Just as he started unbuttoning more of your shirt, a pair of headlights illuminated the area, pulling up right next to his car. Jonathan got off you quicker than he’d ever moved before, and you buttoned up your shirt as neatly as possible. But whoever was approaching you two could tell what was going on.

A state trooper carefully knocked on the window, and Jonathan rolled it down only to be met with a friendly smile. “Is everything going on okay around here? Not having car troubles are we?” it was pretty obvious that there were no car troubles. Your buttons were hap hazardously buttoned together, both of you had hair all of the place, and your neck was practically all purple.

“No problems officer, she just uh… dropped a contact, we’re just searching for it” Of course Jonathan came up with probably the dumbest lie ever.

“Well don’t stay out here too long, heard some kids were goin’ missin around here. Have a safe night,”

“Don’t count on it officer, you have a good night too” he gently tapped the side of his car twice, signaling to Jonathan it was okay to roll up his windows. As the trooper’s car pulled away, you both laughed the hardest you had in a while.

“Really Jonathan, contacts?” you chuckled softly still “Let’s just head back before they call the local police department on us?”

This was longer than expected! If you want to be added to the tag list feel free to dm me! Requests are open, feel free to drop a request in my ask box. Please do not reupload any of my stories! Gif is not mine. Feedback is welcome and very wanted!


End file.
